


A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [106]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Scrapbook Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy finds something from his childhood





	A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> For National Scrapbook Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/days-2/national-scrapbook-day-first-saturday-in-may/

“Mummy, what are you doing?” Eggsy asked, pulling a chair next to his mother to look at the table in front of her.

“I’m making a scrapbook,” Michelle answered, showing Eggsy the binder she had open before her.

“Why?”

“To show Daddy what we’ve been up to when he gets home,” Michelle said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of her son’s head.

“When’s Daddy coming home?” Eggsy asked, watching as his mother carefully placed the pictures on the page.

“Any day now, Eggsy, any day now.”

* * *

Eggsy found the half-finished scrapbook when he was moving his mother out of the flat she’d shared for too long with Dean Baker. He carefully tucked it away, silently deciding to fill it with happier memories.

By Christmas that year, it was full with some of the happiest memories he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's interested, I'm going to end this series on August 25, just FYI.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
